


Strange Messages

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Binary code, Cryptic Messages, Erratic behavior, F/M, M/M, the reader is too kind for their own good, yandere behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: You thought well of Jay until you began receiving strange messages from him.It gets worse.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Main Character, Jay Merrick/Reader, Yandere! Jay Merrick/Main Character, Yandere! Jay Merrick/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Strange Messages

Focus. 

Breathe.

You were wary of him upon first meeting him in the midst of an empty parking lot, but when Jay had introduced himself, he seemed so earnest. 

So shy. 

Socially awkward. 

Pure. 

You had thought him weird to be hiding out in his car in some abandoned parking lot where there were several stores that had gone out of business years ago used to reside. However, after he told you his circumstances—apartment burnt down, no family connections left, a job that constantly had him relocating… You felt bad. 

Out of pity and foolishness, you gave him your number. You probably should have stayed clear away from him—his appearance was so haggard and worn, as if he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in months—but you couldn’t leave him alone without some sort of reassurance. You didn’t think that he would call or text you, but you were more than surprised when a day later, you checked your phone to find a missed call and five messages.

All of those texts were of the variation of him introducing himself, apologizing for asking for help already, and even more apologies. You were charmed and had replied that it was okay. If he needed help, you were definitely going to make sure that he was going to get it.

Were you stupid.

Probably.

But Jay… Jay looked like he needed it.

And… You had to be honest: he didn’t look too bright as well.

So, you helped him.

You wished you hadn’t.

Sometimes, he would message you nonsensical things. Sometimes, his words were misspelled, his grammar and punctuation were way off. Other times, he would substitute a series of numbers or use random letters to convey his thoughts. At first, you had thought that he was spamming you with random, unintelligible nonsense. That is, until you opened up the messaging app to see a string of ones and zeroes.

Binary code.

Had he been sending you codes all this time?

You were stunned, intrigued. 

You began decoding them and if you were intrigued before, you were now concerned. Frightened even. 

His texts were somewhat all in a disarray, jumping from one train of thought to the next. He spoke of monsters hiding in the dark, tall pale men in business suits just waiting to take his loved ones away. He also spoke of masked and hooded men, cyphers and cryptic messages being left in their wake. 

But, the worst was yet to come.

As you scrolled and continued deciphering, you realized that he began texting about you—about the things that he wanted to do to you. He wanted to protect you—keep you away from the madness of the world. In great detail, he wrote of all the ways that he would make sure that you could no longer stay out of his sight, how he would make you happy, how he would please you…

Trembling now, you finished the last string of binary code only to realize—

Another message was pending and in that message, he wrote—

01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 .

Before you could enter that text into your translator, you heard the door behind you turn. 

You had nowhere to run. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**“I’m coming for you.” —Translation**

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not condone yandere behavior outside of fictional settings. Please don’t mistake the actions of fictional characters displayed in works of fiction to be considered harmless in real life.


End file.
